Enchanted: Danny Phantom style
by D Fan P
Summary: When a girl from a fairytale named Samantha finaly meets her prince, she is getting ready for the wedding. But what happens when the prince's evil step-mother sends her to our world. Will she find a happily ever after in a world without them?
1. Author's note

**Hey everybody! I know everybody wants me to finish My Egyptian flower, but i watched a great movie today called enchanted. And then i realised it could be a great DP parody. But don't worry im still working on MEF. I will post a new chapter wednesday. So for this chapter i'll post the roles. The story is starting tomorow, so don't miss it.**

**Giselle- Sam**

**Prince Edward- Eliot( Gregor)**

**Robert- Danny**

**Morgan- Dani**

**Nancy- Paulina**

**Queen Narissa- Penelope Spectra**

**Nathaniel- Bertrand**

**Pip- OC Spooky (a ghost chipmunk)**

**Sam( the secretary)-Star**

**The couple that had divorced- Valerie and Tucker**

**Reagey band**

**Animals in the fairytale- Ghost animals**

**The troll- Skulker**

**Yes i know you all are wondering are they going to sing? Well yes, Sam will be cheary but she won't be that colourfull. Oh and i need your opinion. Do you think that Danny has to call her Sam or Samantha? And does Sam will call Danny Danny or Daniel? Write in the rewiews. If you want anything changed PM me. And stay tunned for tomorrow.**


	2. True loves kiss

**Hi again.****So i****promised**** to ****start the story today. And you all must know I never brake a promise. So I bring you Enchanted: Danny Phantom style! Enjoy!**

Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom known as Andalasia,there lived an evil queen. Selfish and cruel, she lived in fear that one day her stepson would marry,and she would lose her throne forever. And so, she did all in her power to prevent the prince from ever meeting the one special maiden with whom he would share true love's kiss. ''Sam, Sam how about this for your statue?'' A pair of little green ghost birds handed her a piece that she made as a nose for a statue. Sam/Samantha was a beautifull girl with long, raven hair, and had a light purple dress on. She didn't have any shoe's. She lived in a little house in the enchanted ghost forest with her ghost animal friends. ''Oh, this will be perfect. Thank you.'' She took the piece. ''You're welcome.'' ''Come on! OK, you mookses, move it! We have got a face to put together here while it's stillingrained in her subcranium.'' Boiled a little ghost chipmunk by the name of Spooky. ''Oh, Spooky, it was such a lovely were holding hands and dancing, and...'' She talked. "Oh! And these for the eyes?" a little ghost bunny flew up to the height of her face, handing her two , blue jems. ''Blue? Oh, how did you know? She took them with happyness. ''And they sparkle just like his. Mm! ''OK. There we go.'' Sam adjusted the eye's in the right place. ''Yes! That's it!'' Sam was exited. She finally finished her work! ''OK. Yeah, yeah. Floor's yours, honey.'' Spooky flew to the ground and sat down. '' Presenting my one true love. My prince. My dream come true.'' She turned the statue to face all the animals. All the animals uuhed. ''Oh, my goodness! Sam said with horror. '' Whoa, whoa. What? What's the problem?'' Spooky flew next to her to take a closer look. '' I didn't give him any lips.'' She answered with dissapointment. ''Ooh..'' Spooky breathed out. '' Does he have to have lips?'' a little doe asked. ''Of course.'' Sam answered, and started singing. **When you meet the someone** **who is meant for you** **Before two can become one** **There's something you must do** **'' Do you pull each other's tails? **Asked a bunny. **'' Do you feed each other seeds?** Asked a bird. **''No.'**' Sam answered with a smirk. **There is something sweeter** **Everybody needs** **I've been dreaming** **of a true love's kiss** **And a prince** **I'm hoping comes with this** **That's what brings** **Ever-afterings so happy** **And that's the reason** **we need lips so much** **For lips are the** **only things that touch** **So to spend** **A life of endless bliss** **Just find who you love** **Through true love's kiss ** ''If we're going to find a perfect pair of lips,we're going to need a lot more help.'' Sam said. She ran to the window, opened it and called for more animal friends. **''Aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa'' **She called  
**'': aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa'' **Answered the animals and started to run to the little house **She's been dreaming** **of a true love's kiss** **And a prince she's hoping** **comes with this** **That's what brings** **ever-afterings** They tested out all sorts of lips. A brush, pea pod, a crab,and an apple with drawed on teeth. But nothing matched. **So happy** **So happy** **That's the reason** **we need lips so much** A little catepillar crawled out from the apple. Sam took it out and placed it on the statues face. **For lips are the** **only things that touch** ''Humpf'' snarled the little catepillar and crawled away. Sam's smile fell. **So to spend a life** **Of endless bliss** **Just find who you love** **Through true love's kiss ** ''Look out below! Look out below!'' yelled a young prince with snow white hair ridding a robotic troll named Skulker He knoked it down. ''Amazing, tenth troll this month.'' A little, fat man in a tux said to the prince.''Oh, I love hunting trolls, little trolls. Trolls, trolls, trolls... He sliped climbing up the trolls face and his hand fell in it's nose. ''Sorry.'' '' Oh, that's OK.'' Answered Skulker. ''Ah, trolls are fine to pass the time, Bertrand, but... but my heart longs to be joined in song.'' Said the prince, and he started to sing. **I've been dreaming** **of a true love's kiss** **And a..**.But he couldn't finish the sentence, because a female voice sang. '' **... prince I'm hoping Comes with this** '' Do you hear that, Bertrand? Asked the prince still listening to the song. ''Me? No. No, I hear nothing. Nothing. Oh!'' Bertrand answered. '' I must find the maiden that belongs to that sweet voice.'' The prince yelled before jumping on his horse. '' Oh, no! Come back, sire. No, you're hallucinating! The fat man tried to stop him. ''Ride, Destiny!'' The prince comanded to his horse and he was gone. ''Oh! Oh, pooh. Oh, no. No. This isn't these years of troll chasing, trying to keep him from ever meeting a girl.'' The man talked to himself. He then grabbed a locket from his neck and opened it. In it was a picture of a red- haired, slim woman. ''Oh, the , she's not going to like this. **''True love's kiss ''.** The troll sang. Bertrand chuckled evely coming up with a plan. **True love's kiss ** **True love's kiss** The now relised troll ran after and past the prince. ''Oh, you shall not prevail, foul troll. That maiden is mine! ''Honey, do you really think your dream boy exists?'' Spooky asked to Sam, who was sitting on the window- ledge. ''Oh, Spooky. I know he's out there somewhere.'' Suddenly the trolls eye looked in the window. '' Eye! Eye! Eye-Eye.'' Yelled and pointed all the animals/ '' I... I what? Sam asked confused. '' I eat you now. Said the troll and tryed to grab her. ''Everybody, scatter!'' Yelled Spooky flying around the house. Sam hid behind the self-made prince and handed the statue to the troll to buy her some time. ''Gotcha. Huh? Hey! That's cheating! I supposed to eat you.'' The troll smashed the statue in his hands an climbed after Sam smashing the house with his big feet. He almost grabed her on a tree branch. ''Oh, no you don't you big lug.'' Said Spooky stepping on the troll. Suddenly the branch strated to lean forward, because the troll was to heavy. ''Oh? Oh!'' ''Ah!'' Yelled Sam ''Wow, I got to lay off the nuts.'' Said Spooky thinking he was to fat. ''Girl yummy.'' Roard the troll trying to catch Sam. ''Fear not, fair maiden. I am here.'' The prince came to the house finnaly, ''Whoa!'' Sam started to slip. ''Gotcha!'' Spooky grabed her leg's thumb but he could'nt hold on. ''Whoa!'' ''Uh-oh. Whoo!'' ''Oh! Spooky !'' ''Just hang on, honey.''I'm going to... Spooky tried to catch her finger but they all sliped ''Ow! Ow! Ow!'' Yelled Sam hitting all the branches. Suddenly she fell on the prince's horse. ''Oh, my gosh. It's you. She said to the prince. ''Yes, it's me.'' Answered the prince. '' And you are?'' ''Samantha, but call me Sam.'' ''Oh! Sam! We shall be married in the morning.'' He turned the horse around heading for the castle. He started singing. **You're the fairest maid** **I've ever met** **You were made...** **To finish your duet, **Sam finished for him. They sang together. **And in years** **to come we'll reminisce** **How we came to love** **And grew and grew love** **Since first we knew love** **Through true love's kiss .** What they didn't know, that they wore watched by the prince's evil step-mother, who was a ghost. ''Oh, so this is the little forest rat who thinks she can steal my throne?'' She asked the crystal ball. Her face turned red in anger. She threw a magic transformation bomb. ''Never!'' In the smoke you could see her true self. A big, black dragon. 


End file.
